doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Laura Ayala
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = José Antonio Toledano (hijo) Humberto Solórzano (novio) |ocupacion = Locutora comercial |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 |medios = Teatro Cine Televisión Radio |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Laura Ayala es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, que es mas conocida por ser la voz de Jennie Garth en Beverly Hills, 90210, Las travesuras de mi hermana y 90210, Jennifer Morrison en Dr. House, Patricia Arquette en Medium y de la actriz brasileña Carolina Dieckmann en varias de sus telenovelas KellyTaylor.jpg|'Kelly Taylor' (Jennie Garth) en Beverly Hills 90210. Judy_Shepherd.jpg|'Judy Shepherd' de Jumanji: la serie animada. Fujiko_Mine.jpg|'Fujiko Mine' de Lupin III. Dr Allison Cameron.jpg|'Dra. Allison Cameron' (Jennifer Morrison) en Doctor House. Corrector Ai.jpg|'Corrector Ai' en Corrector Yui. Kizuna Towryk2.png|'Kizuna Towryk' en Candidato de la diosa. 300px-Nara Yoshino.png|'Yoshino Nara' de Naruto. Sarah-Jessica-Parker-actriz.jpg|'Sarah Jessica Parker'. American-beauty-mena-suvari.jpg|'Angela Hayes' (Mena Suvari) En Belleza americana. e49f9c10b0d4f664_katebeck.xxxlarge_2.jpg|'Kate Beckinsale'. Sienna_Guillory_sienna-guillory-004.jpg|'Jill Valentine' (Sienna Guillory) en Resident Evil 2 (2004) y 4 (2010). Princess luna and vice principal luna by hampshireukbrony-d6q1u7t.png|'Princesa o Vice Directora Luna''' (3da Voz) de la Saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls. marie_10.jpg|'Maria Antonieta' en el anime Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Emma_Swan.png|'Emma Swan' (Jennifer Morrison) en Once Upon a Time. mexicana Rollins-200.jpg|'Amanda Rollins' (Kelli Giddish) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Csi2tvf-1-web.jpg|'Avery Ryan' (Patricia Arquette) en CSI: Cyber. 200px-Slime.png|Princesa Slime (4ª voz) en Hora de Aventura ShMacLaineATWI80.jpg|'Princesa Aouda' (Shirley MacLaine) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956). Biografía Es originaria de la Ciudad de México y se inició en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año de 1988, donde, aparte de actuar, también dirige. Inició su preparación actoral en el Instituto Arte Escénico; continuó con cursos y talleres impartidos por el finado maestro Antonio González Caballero. Dentro de otras disciplinas de estudio, Laura Ayala es educadora titulada de la E.N.M.J.N. (Escuela Nacional para Maestros de Jardín de Niños). Esta actriz también se desarrolla profesionalmente en teatro, radio, televisión, cine y locución comercial. Es madre de José Antonio Toledano. Filmografía Películas Sarah Jessica Parker: *Kate Reedy en I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) *Carrie Bradshaw en Sex and the City 2 (2010) *Carrie Bradshaw en Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Colleen Gibson en Algo más que cómplices (2002) *Nell Fenwick en Dudley de la montaña (1999) Kate Beckinsale: *Amy Goode en Están todos bien (2009) *Ava Gardner en El aviador (2004) *Selene en Inframundo (2003) *Evelyn Johnson en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Sarah Thomas en Señales de amor (2001) Mena Suvari: *Annie Huttinger en Dicen por ahí... (2005) *Francesa en El mosquetero (2001) *Dora Diamond en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) *Angela Hayes en Belleza americana (1999) *Grace Seger en El tren atómico (1999) Clea DuVall: *Cora Lijek en Argo (2012) *Linda del Buono en Zodíaco (2007) *Jennifer en The Grudge (2004) *Stockley en Aulas peligrosas (1998) Kathleen Marshall: *Siena Bouquet Nikki en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Charlotte Kutaway en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Charlotte Kutaway en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Cindy en Novia fugitiva (1999) Piper Perabo: *Julia McCullough en El gran truco (2006) *Willow Summerfield en Edison (2005) *Violet Sanford en Coyote Ugly (2000) *Karen Sympathy en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) Robin Tunney: *Leonore Lemmon en Hollywoodland (2006) *Danika Lund en Supernova (2000) *Christine York en El día final (1999) (Redoblaje) *Sarah Bailey en Jóvenes brujas (1996) Rosemarie DeWitt: *Amy Bowen en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Susan Webb en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Abby Trautwig en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) Amy Poehler: *Sondra en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Cricket Feldstein en Hamlet 2 (2008) *Angie Ostrowski en Mamá por encargo (2008) Sienna Guillory: *Jill Valentine en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) (HBO) *Resa en El Libro Mágico (2008) *Jill Valentine en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) Leslie Mann: *Mamá Thompson en La piedra mágica (2009) *Scarlet O'Donnell en 17 otra vez (2009) *Elaine Warner en Ladrón por accidente (2002) Jennifer Jason Leigh: *Pauline en Margot en la boda (2007) *Sally Therrian en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Alegra Geller en EXistenZ (1999) Marisa Tomei: *Linda en Locos de ira (2003) *Lexi en El gurú del sexo (2002) *Margaret en Cuatro habitaciones (1995) Collette Wolfe *Kelly en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) *Kelly en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) Kate Hudson: *Sarah Bloom en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) *Tess en Amor y tesoro (2008) Nicole Kidman: *Becca Corbett en Rabbit Hole (2010) *Virginia Wolf en Las horas (2002) Winona Ryder: *Beth MacIntyre en El cisne negro (2010) *Blanca Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Jessica Stroup: *Claire en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2009) *Sandi en This Christmas (2007) Rebecca Hall: *Caroline Cushing en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Tina en El palacio de Joe (2007) Catherine Keener': * Mama en Donde viven los monstruos (2009) * Maxine Lund en ¿Quieres ser John Malkovich? (1999) Rachel Ticotin: *Mama de Carmen en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) *Elizabeth Perez en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) Kerry Washington: *Alicia Masters en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Alicia Masters en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) Juliette Lewis: *Maureen en Las vueltas de la vida (2007) *Heidi en Aquellos viejos tiempos (2003) Penelope Ann Miller: *Denise Solomon en Los mensajeros (2007) *Joyce Palmieri / Rachel Crisp en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Redoblaje) Jacinda Barrett: *Maggie James en Poseidón (2006) *Jenna en El último beso (2006) Alexa Davalos: *Sara Swerdlow en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) *Kyra en La batalla de Riddick (2004) January Jones: *Carole Dawson en Somos Marshall (2006) *Elizabeth en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) Jordana Brewster: *Chrissie en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) *Phoebe en Secretos (1999) Denise Richards: *Belinda en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) *White She Devil en Hermano camaleón (2002) Liv Tyler: *Maya en Padre soltero (2004) (Redoblaje) *Corey en Empire Records (1995) Kirsten Dunst: *Mary en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) *Judy Sheperd en Jumanji (1995) Michael Michele: *Beth Williamson en El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) *R.C. St. John en El sexto hombre (1997) Monica Potter: *Amanda Pierce en Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) *Carin Fisher en Patch Adams (1998) Eliza Dushku: *Anabel en Jamás morirás (2001) *Cindy en La carrera del sol (1996) Neve Campbell: *Suzie Toller en Wild Things (1998) *Amy Post en Tango para tres (1997) Gabrielle Anwar: *Dagney en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Donna en Perfume de mujer (1992) Otros: *Anfitriona del casino (Jamie Denbo) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Sra. Pfeffer (Elea Oberon) en El viaje más largo (2015) *Vicky Lansing (Kristin Chenoweth) en Cercana obsesión (2015) *Mesera de Rancho Berrego (Stefanie Kleine) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Irina Bolotnikov (Larissa Kouznetsova) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Lorraine (Erica Piccininni) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Helem Hensley (Amanda Crew) en Idénticos (2014) * Vicki Hutcheson (Mireille Enos) en Condenados (2013) *Olivia (Anne Hawthorne) en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Enfermera (Jane McNeill) en Prisioneros (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Holly Nelson (Alexondra Lee) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Lizeth (Emily Mortimer) en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) *Claire Riley (Beth Littleford) en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Britney (Lauren Bowless) en Pase libre (2011) *Gina (Diane Kruger) en Desconocido (2011) *Amber (Diora Baird) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Amelia Bly (Kim Cattrall) en El escritor fantasma (2010) (Redoblaje) * Cindy Periera (Michelle Williams) en Blue Valentine (2010) (Doblaje Original) *Alison Novack (Christina Hendricks) en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *Deborah Myers (Sheri Moon Zombie) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Cantana (Josie Ho) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Lilly (Evan Rachel Wood) en Las desapariciones (2009) *Gina (Kiele Sanchez) en El escape perfecto (2009) *Eloise (Jennifer Aniston) en Love Happens (2009) (Version Universal) *Bakhita (Fatou Kine Boye) en Bakhita (2009) *Amanda (America Olivo) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) *Emily Marshall (Gail O'Grady) en Viviendo al Máximo (2009) *Irene (Betsy Rue) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) *Señora de hipoteca (Fernanda Romero) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Becky (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en La tortura (2008) (Segunda versión) *Mary Rice (Diane Lane) en Jumper (2008) *Lynn (Rachel Hayward) en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Olivia (Amanda Detmer) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Lee Pearson (Radha Mitchell) en Los niños de Huang Shi (2008) *Kristin Squires (Famke Janssen) en Locura de la vida (2008) *Kim Powell (Christina Applegate) en El rockero (2008) *Barbie (Jennifer Siebel Newsom) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Sterling (Courtney Ford) en Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) *Joven Briony Tallis (Romola Garai) en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) *Esmeralda (Patti D'Arbanville) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Ally Riss (Min Windle) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Mary McGarvie (Catherine Zeta-Jones) en El gran Houdini (2007) *Laura (Danielle Savre) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) *Ilina (Florina Petcu) y Catherine Rozanne (SherSam Derence) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Dra. Madolyn Madden (Vera Farmiga) en Los infiltrados (2006) *Sra. Arable en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Rihanna en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) *Ashley (Chelan Simmons) en Destino final 3 (2006) *Ingrid Superstar (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Factory Girl (2006) *Serpentine (Bai Ling) en Las horas perdidas (2006) *Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) en El culto siniestro (2006) (Version DVD) *Mujer vagabunda en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Christina Milian en El hombre de la casa (2005) *Amanda (Ashley Scott) en Azul extremo (2005) *Melinda (Nicole Paggi) en Campus Confidential (2005) *Iris Ferry (Drea de Matteo) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (Doblaje original) *Becky Morton (Shannon Elizabeth) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Charlie Soda (Kelly Carlson) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) *Ginger Fitzgerald (Katharine Isabelle) en Feroz 2 (2004) *Wendy (Lynn Collins) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Voces adisionales en El dia después de mañana (2004) * Lalita Bakshi (Aishwarya Rai) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) *Sarah (Eve Kagan) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (1ra versión doblada) *Martha (Jamie Anne Allman) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (segunda versión) *Tori (Jessica Cauffiel) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Rachel (Sean Young) en Blade Runner (1982) (Redoblaje 2004) *Clair (Sarah Polley) en Crímenes de la mente (2003) *Marcela Howard (Elizabeth Banks) en Alma de héroes (2003) *Sra. Hope (Michele Hicks) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Joan Brandwyn (Julia Stiles) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Voces diversas en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) *Yen Yu (Ziyi Zhang) en El tigre y el dragón (2002) *Francoise en Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) *Cassandra (Kelly Hu) en El rey Escorpión (2002) * Zoey (Natasha Gregson Wagner) en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) *Karen Willet (Julia Sawalha) en El final del programa (2002) *La reina de las nieves (Bridget Fonda) en La reina de las nieves (2002) *Ellen Robertson (Gabrielle Carteris) en Negligencia médica (2001) *Shirley (Rosie Perez) en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Pelagia en La mandolina del Capitán Corelli (2001) *Nadine (Karen Bach) en Baise-Moi (2001) *Tamina Karlova (Irina Gasanova) en 15 minutos (2001) *Petula (Rachel Weisz) en Divinas criaturas (2000) *Ruth Kilgman (Jennifer Connelly) en Pollock (2000) *Shelby Merrick (A.J. Cook) en Tierras altas (2000) *Christine Lynch (Linda Fiorentino) en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) *Jennifer Rhodes (Fatuma Kayembe) en ¿Quién se queda con la casa? (1999) *Sally Marshall (Natalie Vansier) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) *Jane (Kelly Preston) en Por amor (1999) *Janet (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Magnolia (1999) *Maria Juana Potman (Rachel True) en Half Baked (1998) *Rebecca Wenteworth (Ashley Judd) en El gran Simon (1998) *Ellen Gulden (Renée Zellweger) en Las cosas que importan (1998) *Sasha (Tara Reid) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Dizzy Flores (Dina Meyer) en Invasión (1997) *Leah (Jennifer Love Hewitt) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) *Emma Bunton "Baby Spice" en Spice World (1997) *Franny Basilio (Amanda Plummer) en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) *Casey Roberts (Drew Barrymore) en Amor de locos (1995) *Cammy White (Kylie Minogue) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Janet (Lindsay Crouse) en Un simple mortal (1994) *Cheyenne (Amber Benson) en Loca obseción (1993) *Blanca Trueba (Winona Ryder) en La casa de los espíritus (1993) *Mattie Silver (Patricia Arquette) en Ethan Frome (1993) *Debbie (Foreman) (primera versión) / Helen (Isabel Glasser) (segunda versión) en Eternamente joven (1992) *Diana Baylor (Uma Thurman) en Final Analysis (1992) *Lisle von Rhoman (Isabella Rossellini) en La muerte le sienta bien (1992) *Jessie Burns (Emily Lloyd) en Nada es para siempre (1992) *Kate Moseley (Moira Kelly) en The Cutting Edge (1992) *Voces adicionales en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) *Brandi (Nia Long) en Boyz n the Hood (1991) *Nancy Lee Nicholson (Bridget Fonda) en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Louise (Gail Boggs) en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) *Jenny (Emily Lumbers) en La encrucijada (1990) *Sharon Rosenthal (Stephanie Roth Haberle) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) *Marie (Carrie Fisher) en Cuando Harry conoció a Sally (1989) *Suzy Donaldson (Tiffany Paulsen) en Viernes 13 Parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) * Katherine "Kat" Arujo (Annabeth Gish) en Mystic Pizza (1988) (Redoblaje) *Karen Barclay (Catherine Hicks) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988/Doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Dragones eternamente (1988) * Recepcionista (Freda Perry) y Reportera Canal 21 (E. Andrea Klann) en Acusados (1988) *Violeta (Tiffany Helm) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Corinne Dufour (Corinne Clery) en 007: Misión espacial (1979) (Doblaje de DVD) *Mary Goodnight (Britt Ekland) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) (Doblaje de DVD) *Barbara Judd (Barbara Shelley) / mujer periodista (Sheila Steafel) en Cinco millones de años a la Tierra (1967) *Princesa Aouda (Shirley MacLaine) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Agente Mary en Sneakers *Cinthia Carson en Road Rage Anime Ai Orikasa *Príncipe Pieto en Popolocrois *Saori Shirahama en Kenichi Hiromi Tsuru *Bulma en Zero y el Dragón *Bulma (eps. 238-240) en Dragon Ball Z Otros *Ai Shinozaki/Corrector Ai en Corrector Yui *Kizuna Towryk en Candidato de la diosa *Maria Antonieta en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles *Martina Von Trapp/Hermana Rafaella (tres caps) en La novicia rebelde *Kyoko Shiba (Joven) en Shuten Doji *Romina (eps. 8, 12) en Cazadores de duendes *Junko en Sukeban Deka *Fan Quanmei en Las muñecas del poder *Chika Toda en Yakumo Tatsu *Yoshino Nara y Toki en Naruto *Lady Emeraldas en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Junko Yuina en Sukeban Deka *Tier Harribel en Bleach *Lucy en Pokémon: Batalla de la Frontera Películas de anime Eiko Masuyama *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: El dragón de la muerte *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Los documentos de Hemingway *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad *Fujiko Mine en El castillo de Cagliostro Otros *Bulma en Zero y el Dragon Magico: La leyenda de Shen Long (Primer doblaje) *Miyuki en Los padrinos de Tokyo * Kei en Akira (1ra Version) * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Series animadas *Las Tortugas Ninja (serie 1987) - Irma *Trish (1ra voz) en Rocket Power *Mamá de Clementine en Caillou *Betty Ross en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Dra. Ashley Kaffka (Un capítulo) en El Hombre Araña *Crystal en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Carlos en El autobús mágico *Maestra Jewls en Escuela Wayside *Chica elástica en La Casa de los Dibujos *Judy en Jumanji *Shaak Ti en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Photo Finish, Princesa Luna (3° Voz) en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad *Veronica Victoria en El Castigado *Princesa Slime (4ª Voz) en Hora de aventura Series de TV Jennie Garth *Kelly Taylor en Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-2000) *Kelly Taylor en Melrose Place (1992) *Kelly Taylor en 90210 (2008-2010) *Valerie Tyler en Las travesuras de mi hermana Kelli Giddish *Det. Amanda Rollins en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2011-presente) *Det. Amanda Rollins en Policías de Chicago (2014) Kim Raver *Kimberley "Kim" Zambrano en Emergencias urbanas *Teddy Altman en Grey's Anatomy Drea de Matteo *Gina Tribbiani en Joey (2004-2006) *Adriana La Cerva en Los Soprano (1999-2006) Jennifer Morrison *Emma Swan en Once Upon a Time (2014-presente) mexicana *Dra. Allison Cameron en Doctor House (2004-2010, 2012) [[Patricia Arquette|'Patricia Arquette']] * Avery Ryan en CSI: Cyber (2015-presente) * Allison Dubois en Medium (2005-2011) Mare Winningham * Rita Gayheart en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2014) * Sra. Hazel Evers en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-presente) Famke Janssen *Ava Moore en Cortes y puntadas (2004-2005) *Eve Rothlow en How to Get Away with Murder (2015-presente) Otros *Daniela Gonzalez (Maria Canals Barrera) en Cristela *Molly Phillips (Mackenzie Phillips) en Qué raro *Lady Beauchamp en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Barbara Morse / Pajaro Burlón (Adrianne Palicki) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sony (2014-presente) *Shana (Aeriel Miranda ) en Lindas mentirosas (2012-presente) *Rachel Young en El señor Young (2011-presente) *Bex Simon (Jill Flint)/Carol Rhodes (Sheila Kelley, Krysten Ritter)/K.C. Cunningham (Deanna Russo) en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Nicole Trager (Marguerite MacIntyre) en Kyle XY (2006-2008) *Brandy en La siguiente supermodelo americana (2006) *Dra. Cynthia Hooper (Mariska Hargitay) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1997-1998) *Delinda Deline (Molly Sims) en Las Vegas (2003-2008) *Smallville (Alicia Baker) (Sarah Carter) 2003 *Carol Anne (Holly Eglington) en Unidad Especial (Temp. 1 Un Cap) (2001) *Hailey Nichols (Amanda Righetti) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Liza - Hannah Montana *Cassidy Phillips (Kim Dickens) en Lost (2007) (ep. 64) *Jackie (Christine Chatelain) en Fear Itself *Rosemarie (Lauren Cohan) y Bree (Gina Torres) en Diarios de vampiros *Lisa wilkes - El príncipe del rap *Voces diversas - Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Mary Bennett (Condola Rashad) en La esposa ejemplar (2009) *Nina en Nina y las neuronas *Chloe (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) *Valerie 23 (Sofia Shinas) en Mas Alla De la Imaginacion(The Outer Limits) (1995-2002) *Floozy (Jane Horrocks) - Crapston Villas (1995-1997) *H.J. Darling (Rachel Dratch) - Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (Temp.2 Cap 16) (2009) * Voces diversas en CSI: New York * Samantha Copeland (Melinda Mc Graw) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 20) * Ami Cusack en survivor: Vanuatu * Ami Cusack en survivor: Micronesia fans vs favoritos Películas animadas Aria Curzon: *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios (2004) *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano (2002) Tabitha St. Germain *Princesa Luna/Vice Directora Luna en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Vice Directora Luna en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Otros: *Brittany en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas *Miyuki en Los padrinos de Tokyo *Princesa Aurora en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Princesa Aurora en La bella durmiente (Redoblaje) Dramas coreanos *Lee Jung Hye en Big: Creciendo sin querer * Kam So Young en Mary está fuera por la noche Documentales *Elaine Hall en Autismo: El musical Telenovelas brasileñas Carolina Dieckmann: *Diana Rodrigues en Passione (Saludo Especial para la cadena de televisión Ecuavisa - 2010) *Leona Montini Quisquilloso en Cobras y lagartos (2006) *Isabel (Lindalva)/Maria Do Carmo (joven) en Señora del destino (2004-2005) *Eduviges en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Camila en Lazos de familia (2000) Alessandra Negrini *Paula/Tais en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Marta en Las Cariocas (2010) *Catarina en Lado a Lado (2012-2013) *Suzana en Boogie Oogie (2014-2015) Taís Araújo: *Selminha en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) *Preta de Souza en El color del pecado (2004) *Helena en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) Malu Galli *Dora en La vida sigue (2011-2012) *Ligia en Encantadoras (2012) *Eliane en Imperio (2014) Mayana Moura *Melina Gouveia en Passione (2010) *Veruska en ¿Pelea o Amor? (2012-2013) Flavia Guedes *Aspásia en Río del destino (2010-2011) *Salete en La Guerrera (2012-2013) Luiza Valdetaro *Gabi (Gabriela) en Celebridad (2003) *Manu (Manuela) en América (2005) Maria Joao Bastos *Amalia en El clon (2001-2002) *Rita Coimbra en El sabor de la pasión (2002-2003) Otros: *Isabela en Terra Esperanza (Mareliz Rodrigues) (2002) *Aurora en La esclava Isaura (Paula Lobo Antunes) (2004) *Aurora en Ciudad Paraíso (Bia Seidl) (2009) *Laura en El astro (Simone Soares) (2011) *Kátia en El Cazador (Cléo Pires) (2014) *Ludmila en Hombre Nuevo (Ellen Rocche) (2014) Videojuegos *Mizrabel (Nika Futterman) en Castillo de la Ilusión *Kayle, Janna, Voces adicionales en League of Legends Dirección de doblaje *Franklin *Cenicitas, sin límites *Eres lo que comes *Parker *Crimen americano *Project MC² Curiosidades *Laura Ayala ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyuu japonesa Ai Orikasa, éstos son: El Príncipe Prieto en Popolocrois y Saori Shirahama en Kenichi. * Laura ha alternado algunos papeles con Mónica Manjarrez: ** Laura fue la voz de Bulma en Zero y el dragón mágico, el primer doblaje de Dragon Ball, retomó al personaje en Dragon Ball Z para sustituir por 2 episodios a Mónica Manjarrez antes que ella retomara el personaje. ** En Beverly Hills, 90210, Mónica Manjarrez sustituyó en algunos capítulos a Laura Ayala como Kelly Taylor. ** En la película Akira, Laura doblo al personaje de Kei en el doblaje original, mientras que Monica lo hizo en el redoblaje. ** En la película Chucky: El muñeco diabólico, Mónica dobló a Karen Barclay en el doblaje original, mientras que Laura lo hizo en el redoblaje. ** En Un detective en el kinder, Mónica dobló a Joyce Palmieri / Rachel Myatt Crisp en el doblaje original, Laura en el redoblaje. Enlaces Externos * Ayala Laura Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV